


Observant

by Zephyr300



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, mostly Vex listening on Keyleth being worried, pretty generic/nonshippy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr300/pseuds/Zephyr300
Summary: Vex is very, very observant and her family underestimates just how observant that is.





	

            Vex is very, very observant and sometimes her family underestimates just how observant that is.

            She knows who came into the lounge to disturb her well-deserved nap. The slight squeak of Percy’s leather boots and the sting of gunpowder clued her off to him, and the swish of Keyleth’s airy dress and the aroma of gardenias and chlorophyll gave her away.

            “How does she always look so calm?” Definitely Keyleth.

            “Well, she’s asleep.” Yep, that’s Percy all right.

            “I know that, but she _always_ seems so controlled. Dragons, beholders, whatever tries to kill us next, she _always_ keeps her head clear!”

            “If I knew, I would tell you. I guess that’s just part of her charm, a port in the storm.”

            At this point, someone begins to absentmindedly twirl her hair in their fingers. It could be Percy, reaching out his hand, but no, it’s Keyleth, the squeak is at the other end of the couch she has sprawled herself on.

            “She’s so beautiful,” You know it, “and so confident and so assured. I wish I could be as good as her. Why would anybody look to _me_ to be a leader?”

            “Keyleth, don’t talk like that. You _will_ lead your people and you _will_ do great. Being a leader isn’t about having charisma. I love Scanlan, but I wouldn’t put him in charge of a whole people. Vex has her charisma and you have your wisdom. You’re the wisest person I’ve ever met!”

            “Thanks Percy, I needed that pep talk. With everything that’s been going recently, with the Chroma Conclave and everything. . .” Here Keyleth stops twirling her fingers through Vex’s hair and instead nervously balls up her fists in it.

            A sigh, “I should go, I’ve got to prepare for the next time we run headfirst into some new deathtrap.” The gardenia leaves the room and Vex can still faintly smell it trailing down the halls of Whitestone Castle.

            Lightly nudging her shoulder, Percy says “Darling, I think it’s time to get up. We should be getting ready for our next great disaster.”

            Vex replies “Fine, if I have to,” which, muffled groggily through a couch cushion sounded much more like “Fahn, f I hav ta”.

Percy, seeing that the half-elf has woken up, albeit begrudgingly, begins to leave the room, pursued by a “How are your shoes _still_ not worn in!”


End file.
